marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Barnes/Gallery
Image galleries for James Barnes. ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' tumblr m2csrvZyBg1qzuqk7o1 500.png tumblr lg8n0ms4Kd1qdd34ko1 500.png 001tr7fa.jpg 001ts0ce.jpg 001tt9cy.jpg tumblr m3bxu25tXo1qjgjn3o1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr lx6nd1zudX1qzc760o1 500.png tumblr m14qutl3H91qc01jno1 500.png tumblr lwqvoyrW8U1qeg7t8o1 500.jpg ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' buckybully.png|Bucky defending Steve from bullies. tumblr_lx567atTIQ1qj2fpv.png sgt. Barnes.png|Sgt. James Barnes. Captain America 2011 mk082.JPG Buckysteve.png|Bucky and Steve have a heart to heart. buckyuniform.PNG|Bucky the night before being shipped out. buckytrance.png|Bucky isolated in Zola's lab. buckypow.png|Steve finds Bucky in a sort of trance. 000.jpg|Bucky with Steve at the HYDRA base. 17018f.jpg|Bucky proud of Steve. Bucky saved.jpg|Bucky after being rescued from HYDRA. impressed Bucky.png|Bucky is impressed with the "new" Steve. FB-10214R.jpg|Bucky and Cap with the Howling Commandos. captainamerica_newtvspottrailertsr.jpg|Bucky, Cap and the Howlers raiding a HYDRA base. Bucky sniper.jpg|Bucky with a sniper rifle. buckshotgun.png|Bucky Barnes: Expert Marksman. Cap and Bucky.jpg|Partners about to zipline. James Barnes.jpg Buckyshield.PNG|Bucky wielding Captain America's shield. buckyshield.png|Bucky using Cap's shield in one final act of heroism. Foreshadowing.png|Bucky's last stand. buckytrain.png|Bucky holding on to Zola's train. buckydies.png|Bucky falls to his "death". buckyfalls.png|Bucky plummets into the frozen river. buckypromoart.PNG|Promotional Image. ni.png|Promotional Image Bucky wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. imageoo.jpg imageooo.jpg Oimage.jpg Ooimage.jpg imageik.jpg imhage.jpg Himage.jpg imagel.jpg Nimage.jpg Pimage.jpg Nimmage.jpg imagemn.jpg imageghj.jpg imagebucks.jpg Hi-res bucky.jpg 924316 571936189579854 2046680001 n.jpg|Behind the scenes picture from Sebastian Stan's instagram. tumblr nkn1ghisJ91txlewfo1 500.jpg|Behind the scenes picture from Sebastian Stan's instagram. MCUGuidebookBucky1.jpg MCUGuidebookBucky2.jpg ''Deleted scenes'' 1image.jpg|Battle in Azzano Deleted scene. 2image.jpg 3image.jpg 5image.jpg 7image.jpg 9image.jpg 10image.jpg 11image.jpg ''Captain America: Super Soldier'' imagebuck.jpg imagebuck2.jpg imagebuck3.jpg imagebuck4.jpg imagebuck5.jpg imagebuck67.jpg imagebuckya.jpg Buckyimage.jpg Buckybimage.jpg imagews.jpg imagebarnes.jpg ''Captain America IOS Game'' Image18.jpg|Bucky's Captain America costume as an alternate skin. Image17.jpg Image16.jpg Image15.jpg Image14.jpg Image13.jpg Image12.jpg Image11.jpg Image10.jpg Image9.jpg Image8.jpg ''The Avengers'' tumblr m3jv6txpx81qagntjo1 1280.jpg|Scenes involving Steve reminiscing about WWII and reading Nick Fury's briefing were cut from the final version of The Avengers. tumblr m93yormqjC1qznj2do1 500.png|As Steve reads Peggy's file, Bucky's is on the desk as well, with him labeled MIA. theavengersds-0219.jpg|Bucky's file beneath Peggy's as Steve reads Howard Stark's. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' WinterSoldierprogram.jpg BWB1700 v006.1023.jpg BWB1240 v008.1055.jpg BWB2320 v004.1007.jpg 003.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.png 001.png 004.png Winter blowup.jpg 007.png 006.jpg 008.jpg 014.jpg Winter Shield.jpg Winter Soldier TWS-2.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer I.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer II.png Winter Solder being operated on.png Cap-TWS2512.jpg Winter Soldier Close Up.png Winter Soldier.jpg Winter Soldier 3.jpg Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers Buckystrike.jpg TWSWinterShield.jpg Winter Soldier 4.jpg|Winter Soldier Masked Winter Soldier.png Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png Winter Soldier Kick.png XQP1050 022950 v001.1082.jpg WS-marksmen.jpg WS-CATWS.jpg wintersoldier-CATWS88.jpg Masked-WinterSoldier.jpg WinterSoldier.jpg WS-assassin.jpg TWinterSoldiertakingAim.jpg WinterSoldiersArmbeingRepaired.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.16.52 AM.png The Winter Soldier.png Cap2 1080p 8131.jpg Cap2 1080p 6300.jpg Cap2 1080p 6294.jpg Cap2 1080p 7572.jpg Cap2 1080p 6308.jpg Catws-SStitlecard.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Catws winter soldier maskedpromo.jpg|Promotional art. Captain America-The Winter soldier-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Redstar ws-CATWS art.jpg|Promotional Poster. Tumblr inline n0akvmT8Zt1r9dgyi.jpg|The Winter Soldier in the background of the International Poster. CATWS WinterSoldier-art.png|Promotional Image. Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional Banner. Tumblr n0k6513vGu1qzxp8ao1 1280.jpg Winter Soldier art1.png|Promotional art. Winter Soldier Masked art2.png|Promotional art. WS Bucky promo-art.png|Promotional art. WS Buckypromo2art.png|Promotional art. Wspromo.jpg The winter soldier hot toys box art .jpg WinterSoldier03 TWS.jpg The Winter Soldier-promo.jpg WinterSoldier skype.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.jpg WinterSoldier-artpromo.png Winter Soldier AvengersAllianceart.png The Winter Soldier-CATWS-Trust.jpg WinterSoldier-screensaver.png|Winter Soldier Blu-ray screensaver Capvsbucky.png|Concept art. WinterSoldier WS.png|Concept art. WinterSoldier.png|Concept art. CaptainAmerica_Bucky-WinterSolider.jpg|Concept art. wintersoldier.png|The Winter Soldier on set. WS-BTS.jpg Tumblr mnmmws3KLK1rm7e50o1 500.jpg tumblr mnmnltn2kH1rm7e50o1 250.jpg Tumblr mnokgoolsB1qzpsqno1 1280.jpg Buckystreet.jpg Tumblr mnog2iw5rr1s0wp3ho7 1280.jpg Tumblr mnobobff6r1s6q5oio2 250.jpg LL.jpg SebWS.jpg tumblr mntwvf7oRv1r0ecrho1 500.jpg tumblr mntxg2tKK41s44wipo1 500.jpg tumblr mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio3 250.png tumblr mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio1 250.png tumblr mntx2kRXJe1s6q5oio2 250.png tumblr mntvtd3WQY1r0ecrho1 500.jpg tumblr mnv5p64r7e1qdnx9no1 1280.jpg tumblr mnxy59bULF1s6q5oio1 250.png tumblr mnxy59bULF1s6q5oio2 250.png tumblr mnwb3nIw3T1rflkfxo4 1280.jpg tumblr mnwf3nHCZd1r1ev9bo1 500.jpg tumblr mnve6lI8I31qi52rgo1 500.png 12891764standard.jpg Tumblr mny9r8P1S81rflkfxo7 r1 1280.jpg tumblr mo2xrdIwPc1s5zf6fo1 1280.jpg tumblr mo357plKuo1rm1r7do1 500.png imagewsb.jpg Nick Fury meets the Winter Soldier Concept Art.jpg Winter Soldier Engaged Concept Art.jpg wintersoldierca.jpg|Concept art for the Winter Soldier. tumblr n3scyqQOB41s44wipo1 500.png Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art III.jpg Conceptart-Widow-vs.-Winter_Soldier.jpg Conceptart-Rogers-vs.-Bucky.jpg WinterSoldierMask.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 07.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 06.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 05.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 04.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 03.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 02.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 01.jpg VUpg5t9Ev4Y.jpg Winter Soldier Concept.jpg SebastianStanIronManhelmet.jpg SebastianStanIronManhelmet2.jpg WSConcept.png ''Ant-Man'' Ant-Man Bucky.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Promo 55.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 06.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 07.jpg Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 2.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 34.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 31.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 20.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 15.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 32.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 85.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 84.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 82.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 81.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 78.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 75.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 76.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 74.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 72.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 71.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 64.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 63.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 59.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 58.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 57.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 54.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 53.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 51.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 86.JPG Cap-IM-Bucky.gif Captain America Civil War Official Promo 08.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Teamcap4.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 06.jpg Winter Soldier.gif CW Fathead Render 02.png Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png Civil War Full Body 01.png Civil War Bucky Promo.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 40.jpgTextless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 17.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 08.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 05.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Airport avengers-battle.png Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Avengers divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Team clash textless.png Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Winter Soldier Cw.png CivilWarBuckylosesarmconcept.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart3.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart2.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart.jpg Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 2.jpg Ant-Man haweye-cap-panther conceptart.jpeg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Mondo Captain America Civil War poster.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' War in Wakanda Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Winter Solider Bucky Inifinty War Avenger.jpeg White Wolf Bucky render Infinity War.png Avengers Infinity War Winter Soldier Poster.jpg Infinity War Character Poster 02.jpg Avengers United-3.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther VisionScarlet.jpg Characters Infinity.jpg InfinityWar character roster.jpg Avengers Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avenge Guard.jpg TheAvengers Infinity Guardians and Thanos.jpeg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 4.jpg Avengers standee-InfinityWar promo.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Bucky WinterSolider-Barnes.jpg Marvels Avengers Road to Infinity War cover.jpeg AIW EW Cover 10.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Endgame Character Posters 21.jpg ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' Sam and Bucky.png Sam and Bucky 01.png FWS Bucky Barnes.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Winter Soldier TFatWS concept art.jpg Category:Gallery